Far From The Tree
by Maven Cree
Summary: Nightwing gets some unexpected news.
1. Far From The Tree Ch 1/?

Disclaimer:Any characters previously mentioned in a DC comic, I do not own.DC does.I'm not making money off of this.

# Far From The Tree

Part 1

By: Gates

If you want to find Nightwing, just look for the trail of beaten baddies, she thought from her perch on the roof.She kept herself hidden in the shadows as she watched the Bludhaven PD clean up his handy work.

Rolland Desmond is *not* going to be happy. She thought, as small smile creeping up on her face.

"What are you doing here, Huntress?"

She tried to hide her surprise at his voice behind her.She hated that he could still sneak up on her. The apple doesn't fall far.

She turned to see him standing in the shadows of a large air conditioning unit.His face, what she could see of it, was set hard as stone.Nope.Not far at all.

"Nice to see you too, Nightwing."

"Why are you here?"

"You sound nervous.Afraid the Big Bat's gonna be angry that I've come within a hundred yards of you?"

"I've got patrolling to do.Keep it short."

She crossed her arms, matching his stance.He was starting to piss her off.

"Fine.I'm pregnant.It's yours.Short enough for you?"

If it were at all possible, Nightwing, already a virtual statue, became even stiller.

He said nothing and she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of speaking again before he did.

It seemed like several minutes past before he found his voice.

"…A—Are you sure?"He asked in a low voice.

"Eleven weeks." She said flatly.She slowly walked towards him stopping less than a foot away."And as you may recall, that's about the same time we last… met."

"…And you know for certain that I'm…"

{WACK!}

Her right hook connected to his jaw sending him reeling back.She knew then how much this news had effected him, for she was certain that she never would have gotten such an easy shot in, under normal circumstances.

"What the hell do you think I am?Some kind of *whore*?!"She yelled.

Nightwing was holding his jaw with one hand and using the other to raise himself up as he leaned against the large AC Unit for support.

"I didn't mean…"

"*Of course* you did!" she hissed.

He sighed and shamefully shook his head.

"I'm sorry."He said."I'm… just having a little trouble processing this right now."

"Processing?" She asked, one eyebrow raised in disbelief."You really are a piece of work, you know that."

"Well, whaddoya want from me, Helena?" He said raising his voice."I haven't seen you in—in…"

"…Eleven weeks."

"…Eleven weeks, and the first thing out of your mouth is that you're pregnant!Excuse me if I'm a little _un-couth_.I've never been in this situation before!"

"And *I* have?!"

They stared at each other for a minute.

"Look…" She continued, finally."I don't expect anything from you, I just thought you should know."

She spun on her heal and headed back to the edge of the roof.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Gotham."

Dick felt he should say something else, but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out.Helena disappeared over the side of the building.

He leaned against the AC Unit and slid down until he was sitting.He methodically began banging the back of his head against the unit.

"Stupid… Stupid… Stupid…" He repeated over and over again, his eyes closed."You handled that *real* well…"

His thoughts of Helena shifted suddenly to thoughts of someone else… Someone who could hit *a lot* harder that the Huntress.

He leaned his head against the unit and gave a desperate sigh.

"I'm a dead man."

******

Tim opened his eyes. Something had caused him wake up but he wasn't certain what it was.Everything seemed quiet.Then he heard it again: a small tapping noise.

He sat up and looked at the window in time to see a finger disappear.A moment later a head appeared from the top of the window looking in.

Tim grinned cast a quick glance at his sleeping roommate.The boy hadn't stirred.Tim slipped out of his bed and quietly moved over to the window.

"The gym." He whispered quietly.The head disappeared and was replaced with a hand giving a 'thumbs up' signal.Well… technically, it was a 'thumbs down' as the person had been hanging upside down, but he got the picture.

Five minutes later, young Timothy Drake, now dressed in his guise of Robin, dropped down onto the roof of his school gym.The figure in the window was sitting with his back to him, his legs drawn up.

"Hey!"He said, happily.But was a little surprised that the man in front of him seemed surprised himself.This was not a man that was easily snuck up on and Tim wasn't even trying.

"Hey, Kid." Nightwing replied, turning only his head to look at the fifteen year old.

"Everything okay?"

Nightwing gave a half grin.

"What makes you think it's not?"

Robin sat down next to him.

"Well, for one, since I'm in school out here, I'm really only supposed to be Robin with you guys on the weekends.It's Wednesday.So whatever it is has to be important."

"Uh-huh."

"And secondly… you didn't know when I got here did you?I saw you jump."

"Tim, it's 3:30 in the morning.Does that brain of yours ever take a rest?"

"Hey, I gotta be me." he said."So what's up?Or are you gonna fill me in en route?"

Dick shook his head.

"No.It's nothing like that.I'm not here for Robin.I'm here to see Tim.I wanted… I needed to talk to someone."

Tim shrugged slightly.

"I got two ears."He said with an encouraging smile.

Dick tried to return it but couldn't.Tim began to get worried.He placed a hand on Dick's shoulder.Dick Grayson was the closest thing Tim had to a brother.He didn't like to see him hurting, physically, or emotionally.

"Dick, what is it?"

After a pause, Dick exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.He lay back on the slanting roof of the Brentwood Gymnasium and draped an arm across his eyes.

"I'm in trouble, bro…" He started."*Big* trouble."

He was quiet again for a moment.

"Blockbuster?" Tim asked, trying to be helpful.

Dick managed a small smile.

"I wish."He grudgingly said."I… I sorta… got someone… pregnant…"

Tim's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew.He jaw eventually started moving, but no real sound came out at first.

"…Uh—Um—Well—It—It's not… all… _that_ bad… I mean… Things… could be worse…"Tim offered, grasping at straws.

Nightwing dropped his arm from his eyes and stared grimly up at the night sky.

"It's Helena."

"That would be worse." Tim weezed.

"Uh-huh."

"Does… Does *HE* know?"

"Uh-Uh."

"…You're a dead man."

"Thanks."

"Sorry… It's just that…{SIGH} …you're a dead man."

Dick sat up resting his arms on his knees.

"I know."

They were quiet for a minute.

"I thought…" Tim started, his forehead knitted in question.He wasn't sure how to proceed." I thought… after that one time… you'd decided to stop… seeing Helena.Even back before No Man's Land."

"I did.I knew she was never change her ways.I wanted nothing to do with her."He explained."Then she almost gets killed by the Joker, protecting those babies… I don't know… the thought that she might…" He shook his head."I realized then that she means more to me than I wanted to admit.

"Still, Huntress is Huntress.Once I knew she was going to be okay, I made up my mind.I decided to stay away from her."

"*You* decided."

"He doesn't control *everything* in my life, you know."

"Uh-Huh."

"Anyway, I hadn't seen her in a long time.Then, a couple of months ago, we ended up working on the same case again. Remember the Cortena drug runners?"

Tim nodded.

"Well… sometime during the case…"

Nightwing shook his head.

"I get the picture."

"Then tonight, she shows up in the 'Haven and tells me that she's pregnant and it's mine."

"…Are you sure that it…"

"Don't even go there, Tim."Dick said, unconsciously rubbing his chin."Yeah, it's mine.I believe her."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know.I mean… there's nothing I *can* do.What's done is done."

They sat together in depressed silence.

Then Tim suddenly smiled.

"Hey!" He said slapping Nightwing on the back.

"You're gonna be a daddy!"

Nightwing thought about his words.In the three hours since he'd seen Helena, he'd thought about a lot of things.How could he have allowed this to happen?What was *HE* going to say?What would his relationship with Helena be like?What was *HE* going to say?In all those worried thoughts, one very important element had escaped him.The child.And suddenly there was a small spark of light in all of this.Nightwing began to smile.

"I'm gonna be a daddy."He repeated quietly.He turned to Tim."I never really let that sink in…I'm gonna be somebody's dad.Thanks kid.Now I remember why I keep you around."

"That's what I'm here for."

"You're my pal…"

"Uh-huh…"

"…My brother…"

"You bet.Uncle Tim, that's me!"

"…And you'll come with me when I tell Batman…"

"Bye!"Tim jumped up and took off.

Dick dropped his face in his hands.

"I'm a dead man."

*****

Bruce Wayne slowly rose from behind his desk, every muscle tensed and controlled.Dick Grayson sat in the chair across from him, his head down, unable to look his mentor in the eye.

Bruce stepped out from behind his desk and walked past Dick without looking, or saying a word to the young man.

{SLAM!}

The door to the office hit with such force, several of the pictures and other mounted objects in the room fell to the floor with a crash.

Dick let out the heavy breath he'd been holding.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." He said grimly to himself.

Dick had decided that it would be… *better*, for all parties concerned, to tell *Bruce Wayne* the news rather than *Batman*.And to ensure this… *safety* better, he'd waited until Bruce was at work.He couldn't kill him at Wayne Corp. (He hoped). Too many witnesses.

Dick looked around the room at the fallen decoratives.It was a grim indication of just how angry the man really was.He was certain that no one in Wayne Corp. had ever seen Bruce Wayne angry.He was the epidamy of laid back and easy going.What must they have thought seeing him storm out of his office like that.

He was unsure as to what he should do at the moment.Should he leave or should he sit there and wait for Bruce to cool off and come back?

If he came back.

In the end, he chose to sit.

He sat there for over twenty minutes before deciding that Bruce probably wasn't going to return.

He stood up to leave but had only taken two steps when the door opened and Bruce walked back in.

Bruce used a finger to indicate the chair Dick had just left."Sit."He said in a voice that dared not be contradicted.The young hero immediately did as he was told.Bruce walked back to his desk and sat down.

"Bruce, I—"

"You.Don't talk."

Dick lowered his eyes again.Suddenly he felt as though he were nine years old again.The last few years whenever Bruce had confronted him about something, he confronted him right back.No fear.No guilt.Just anger.This time was different.Most of the time he felt that Batman was just over-reacting.This time, he knew that he messed up… big time.

Bruce ran his hands over his face then folded them in front of him.

He couldn't remember a time when he had been more angry at Dick, and Batman had a very extensive memory.Even when he had told the boy to turn in his keys and never return to the Manor—that was more grief mixed with anger.The grief of loosing Jason Todd.But this… When Dick had told him… he was furious.Blindingly furious.For an instant… half of a half of a split second… he'd had the horrible impulse to reach across the large desk, grab Dick by the collar and shake him as hard as he could.That scared him.More than anything he could have ever imagined.He'd *never* had a violent thought towards his 'son' before.Where did that sudden rage come from?Instead of acting on the impulse he stood up and left.He needed time to cool off… before he did something he'd regret for the rest of his life.He couldn't even speak to the boy.Not a word.He feared that if he even opened his mouth he would somehow injure him, and he couldn't let that happen.When the white rage he saw began to fade, he returned to his office, half expecting Dick not to be there.He was… glad… that he still was, although it looked as though the young man were about to leave.

"How could— Dick this is— How could you do something like this?!"

"It's not like I planned it or anything!"

"You should have stayed away from her!"

"I—" Dick shook his head."Bruce… I care about her okay?I know I shouldn't.I know that she's unstable, I know she's dangerous, but…"

He ran a hand through his midnight tresses."I'm not saying that I'm in love with her or anything… but I *do* care about her."

Dick finally found the strength to look Bruce in the eye.

"Look, I wasn't telling you for your opinion.I already knew what it would be anyway.I'm telling you just 'cause I thought you should know."

Bruce leaned forward on his arm."So what are you planning to do?Get married?"

"Of course not!"Dick exclaimed graining his own conscience and moral upbringing.

"Joint custody then?Weekend father…?"

"I don't know.I DON'T KNOW!"Dick pushed out of his chair.

Bruce sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers.

"Of course, you could just drop out of the picture all together."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?!That's just what you want me to do, isn't it?!Why don't I just ask her to get an abortion, and have it over with?!That make you happy?!"

"I never said that."

"But you were thinking it!"

"Actually I wasn't."

Dick looked at him.

"Does she know?"Bruce asked.

Dick shook his head."No.She's… seen my face, but she doesn't know who I am.She doesn't know my name."

"She'll ask."

"She knows I won't tell her."

"…Do you think she's planning to write 'Nightwing' on the birth certificate?"

Dick sat back down letting his head drop back.He was surprised at himself that he hadn't thought about that before.

"Right now, you have two choices to consider.If you're going to have anything to do with this child, she's going to insist on knowing." The Bat continued. "Your other option… She did say, that she didn't expect anything from you.You could walk away and leave your identity in tact."

"And yours."Dick added bitterly."And never see my kid." He finished.

"I can't help you with decision, Dick.This is something you have to work out on your own."

"Yeah." Dick said, standing up.He walked to the door and opened it."Not like it's a family matter or anything."He added then closed the door behind him.

#####

End Of Part 1


	2. Far From The Tree Ch 2/?

Disclaimer:Any characters previously mentioned in a DC comic, I do not own.DC does.I'm not making money off of this.

# Far From The Tree

Part 2

By Gates

Nightwing had parked himself atop his favourite Gotham gargoyle.He looked down at the photo in his hand for what had to be the hundredth time that evening, then determinedly put it away.The young man removed his mask and rubbed his weary eyes.

He felt tired.

More tired than he could ever remember.It wore down to his bones.He had hoped that the winds at this height would have helped to shake the fuzziness, but they didn't.

He felt terrible.

He was a detective.His mind was one of his greatest tools.His decision had been logical and sound.

It didn't stop the hurt.

A week had passed since Helena had told him.He'd been able to think of little else.Crime fighting had become almost second nature to him over the years and the night to night beating of thugs, was more instinct, requiring little thought.Thankfully, this week his skills as a detective hadn't been needed… yet…

A decision had to be made.

Truth be told, he had known what that decision would be all along.

He was angry with Bruce.He was angry with himself, but he was angry with Bruce.The worst part was he felt he shouldn't have been.Secret identities be damned!So what if she knew who he was?

She'd find out Bruce Wayne.So what?He was mad enough.He didn't care.

Tim…Hmm.Well, she *liked* Robin.He would understand.

And she wouldn't use that knowledge to against them.She was on their side… right?

…Petite.

…Damn.

He was dead, but what about the next time? What about Helena's temper?Her impulsiveness?

They were heroes.But they were human.And they weren't meta.

And what about the baby?He was Officer Grayson by day.Nightwing by night, and somewhere in between he found time to help out Batman in Gotham city *and* be the leader of the Titans in New York.…A baby?!

His decision had been made.

It didn't stop the hurt.

He'd come to Gotham instead of going on patrol that night in the 'Haven.At her apartment, Helena was sitting on her sofa apparently watching television.The look in her eyes indicated that her mind was elsewhere.She didn't hear him come in, nor did she hear him call her name the first time. She jumped slightly when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you bat-boys ever knock?"

"Sorry."

"Just in the neighbourhood?"

"Helena…"

"Why do I get the distinct feeling I'm not going to enjoy this visit?"

"…I can't give you my name."

"I never asked for it."

They stared poignantly at each other for a moment, then Helena lowered her gaze.

"I wanted to."She said quietly.She looked back at him."But I know your allegiance to the Bat is too strong."

"It's not just him--"

"Whatever.Look, is that all you came here for?Cause if it is, I'm kind of tired.I've had a long day."

"…I want to be involved… But I'll understand if you don't want me to be."

"And someday when he or she asks 'Mommy, why doesn't Uncle Nightwing have a real name?', what am I supposed to say?"She shook her head."Could you really lie to your own child like that?I'm sorry.My life is complicated enough."She let out a sigh."You can't have it both ways Nightwing.I'm sorry."

He nodded."I understand." He said, but that was almost all he could say, for his throat was beginning to feel unbearably tight.

He reached into his gauntlet and withdrew a small circular device.A transmitter.He placed it on the coffee table in front of her.

"If you need anything… anything at all."

"I won't."She said curtly.

"It's always good to have something to back you up."

"…I use to believe that."

"…"

He nodded again."Just the same.Keep it."He told her and turned to the window.

"Wait…" she said and reached for a small envelope.She handed it to him.

"You should have… something…" she said.

That something was the photograph that had chased him to his current position atop the gargoyle.

"You did the right thing." He said to the wind.He was trying to convince himself, but failing miserably.

He sighed and slapped his hands on his knees.The night was still young, and he had one more stop to make before heading back to the Bludhaven.

*****

"Her response?"

"She was expecting it.She said my allegiance to you was too strong."

"This wasn't about me, Dick."

"I told her as much."

Batman nodded and turned back to the Crays computer.His cowl was back revealing the handsome features which were eerily similar to those of his foster son.

"She doesn't want my help."Dick continued."Still, I'll be making some anonymous investments into her bank account."

Bruce nodded."So that's it then."He said plainly."It's finished.

Nightwing wanted to hit him.He was making it sound like the closure of a simple business deal.Dick balled his fists tightly in an effort to control his growing rage.

"I have patrolling to do." He spat out.He turned on his heal but stopped short.Returning to where his mentor—teacher—father was sitting, he dropped the small envelope onto the computer consol in front of him.

"And this is?"

"Just thought you might want to see the first picture of your grandchild… and the last." He replied bitterly.He left without saying another word.

*****

It was just after three thirty when the Batmobile roared back into the cave.Not bothering with the uniform vault, Batman casually tossed his cape and cowl over the back of a chair, laid his utility belt on a table and headed upstairs, slipping into a warm robe.

"Ah, Master Bruce.I was just coming down to meet you, sir."

"It's alright, Alfred."

"Your night ventures were successful, I take it?"

Bruce nodded and sat down behind the large desk in his study.

"Something troubling you, sir?"

Bruce continued tapping his index finger on his mouth for a moment.He paused and pulled out the envelope Dick had given him, sliding it across the desk's shiny surface.

Alfred picked up the envelope and removed its contents.

"My word." He said, quietly, studying the ultra-sound photo."Is this--"

"--Dick's child."Bruce finished.

"I see."

Bruce leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"I'm hurting him again, Alfred."

"Indeed you are, sir."

He opened his eyes to stare at the gentleman.He'd expected the usual assurance that he was being too hard on himself.But Alfred knew when to pick his moments.He was always truthful, but usually managed to cushion his comments with his own personal flare.

"*Why* am I hurting him?" He asked the man.Since he was so smart, maybe *he* could answer that one.It had been plaguing him for days.

"Because you are worried about him, Master Bruce.You are afraid for him."

"Afraid?That's absurd!A lapse in security would make his life more difficult, but he's more than equipped to handle that.I think one of the only reasons he still keeps a secret identity is to protect *me*."

"And Master Timothy, and Miss Barbara, sir." Alfred continued."However, that is not what I was referring to."

The elder gentleman took a seat across from Bruce, something rare for the proper gent.Rarer still was his address to the hero.

"Bruce, bare with me for a moment," he started candidly."I know you are more than familiar with the concept of Word Association…"

"Alfred, I don't see what that has to do with--"

"Please, sir.Just say the first thing that comes to mind.The purpose of this exercise will soon become evident."

Bruce sighed heavily and slowly nodded his head.

Alfred gave a curt nod and began.

"Dog."

"Canine."

"Rain."

"Water."

"Criminal."

"Coward."

"Sky."

"Black."

"Son."

"Dick."

"Dick"

"Light."

"Parents."

"Death……"

Alfred calmly folded his hands in his lap.

"…Damn."Bruce said quietly.

"You associate the state of parenthood with death, sir.Perfectly understandable considering your experience.Your parents,Master Dick's,Miss Barbara's, and Master Timothy's mother…" He stood up."And now, your son… your *light* is about to become a parent.Somewhere in you, Master Bruce, is the belief that this will lead to Master Dick's end."

Bruce steepled his fingers, once again closing his eyes.

"So what do I do?"

Alfred straightened his uniform."I would never presume, sir." He said, slipping back into his formal role.He turned and proceeded to the door."Though I may be pressed to remind you, Master Bruce, that a wise man does not allow himself to be hampered by his fears." He paused with his hand on the doorknob."He works through them."

He left his young charge to be alone with his thoughts.

*****

He entered the apartment to the sound of retching coming from the lit washroom.

It didn't last long and he heard the water running a few moments later.After a minute or so, Helena emerged clicking off the light.She stopped short when she saw the dark form silhouetted against her window.

"Why don't I just put a 'welcome mat' out on the ledge?"

"Are you alright?"

She waved her hand dismissively."Fine.It's supposed to be a sign that I'm healthy." She said sliding into a chair."Didn't your boy tell you?We're done.I'm staying away from him, and he's staying away from… us.Your precious secrets are safe."

The Bat said nothing.

"What?!What do you want?!Do you want it in blood or something?!What do you want from me?!"

In the corner, Batman turned his back to her.She assumed he would be leaving, assured of the fact that his secret was safe.Which is why she was startled when he suddenly spoke in a low voice.

"Dick Grayson."

"What?"

"…His name is Dick Grayson.He's a rookie officer in the Bludhaven Police Department."

"…"

Helena stared at the dark form in disbelief.She looked to the floor trying to process what she had just heard… what he had just *told* her.

She looked back up, but he was gone.

#####

End Of Part 2


	3. Far From The Tree Ch 3/?

Title:Far From The Tree Ch. 3/?

By: Gates [mavencree@hotmail.com][1]

Rating:PG

Disclaimer:Any characters previously mentioned in a DC comic, I do not own.DC does.I'm not making money off of this.

Warnings:Angst and tension.

©March 2001

***********************************************************************************************

She hated bad news.

Not that anyone actually *liked* bad news, but many would say that in her twenty-something years on Earth, Barbara Gordon had received more than her fair share.

And she feared that amount was about to increase.

He hadn't said anything.Nothing negative, nothing out of the way… But she knew him.

He hadn't smiled.

Dick Grayson had been in her apartment for over a half hour, and he had yet to flash her that 1000-Watt smile that always sent tingles down to ends of her fingertips. He had tried, but it was a fake.The *shine* wasn't there.

Bad news was coming.And on a Friday.She hated that.

Barbara twisted a strand around her finger and cast a glance at the young vigilante as he took a steady sip from his can of pop.She could see from his eyes that his mind wasn't on the cheesy barbarian movie that was flickering across her television screen.

She knew that Dick and Bruce hadn't been talking.Again, he hadn't said anything, but she could tell.While he was patrolling three night's earlier, she'd asked him what was up.He'd asked her not to ask… or rather to be patient with him, he'd tell her in time.

Perhaps they hadn't healed as well as she thought they had.

After the hell that was No Man's Land, Dick and Barbara's relationship had… progressed… some.For the first time they had finally acknowledged a relations.To be honest, *she* had finally acknowledged a relationship.Dick had been trying for years and she had continuously pushed him away.She didn't feel it was fair for him to be tied down to a wheelchair.She still didn't.But she decided to give it a try.

It didn't work.

At least, she didn't think it had.He kept wanting to go places.But Barbara wasn't a big fan of pity.She hated the looks that others gave her.She knew what they were thinking.Dick just couldn't understand that.He said she was wrong and even if she wasn't, who cared?She cared.She didn't want help.She didn't want pity.She didn't want to go out!

He just didn't… couldn't understand…

So she had told him it wasn't working out.She wanted to go back to *just* being friends.

Dick agreed, and didn't appear to be too broken up over it.She'd taken that to mean he hadn't been as *involved* as he claimed to have been.

She wasn't Superman.She couldn't see his heart breaking.But as always, Dick had hope.As long as they were friends, the future was wide-open… right?

Bad news.

"I'm gonna make some more popcorn."She said placing the empty bowl in her lap.She wheeled herself away, not waiting for his answer.

She had just closed the microwave door when she heard him enter the kitchen behind her.Dick pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down, rubbing his hands along his face.Barbara turned, the popcorn forgotten, and drew herself up to her space at the table.

She waited.

Elbows on the table, Dick rested his eyes against his fists.Barbara folded her hands in her lap.He looks so tired, she thought.

When he finally spoke it seemed as though he were either unwilling… or *unable* to meet her gaze.

"…Huntress… Helena… is pregnant."

Huntress, pregnant?Wow.I guess that means no more vigilan—

…

…

Oh…

…

God…

*******

Helena rubbed her eyes and moved Lindsay Taylor's paper to the "marked" pile on her desk.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

Dick Grayson.Officer Dick Grayson.She chuckled slightly to herself."I was impregnated by a guy named Dick.Mama would've loved that one."

She knew she had heard that name before.It had been two days since the Bat's revelation.It had been tempting for her to rush down to Bludhaven the following morning and knock on his door.His home wasn't that hard to find; he was in the book.But *knew* that name.And something inside her said it would be better to find out *who* he was before going to see him.

The answer came to her on the way to work that morning.She had stopped at the newsstand on the corner to purchase a paper, when there he was on the cover of Gothamscape Magazine.

Not Dick Grayson.

Bruce Wayne.

Suddenly, the pieces started falling into place.

Dick Grayson, prince of Gotham.Heir apparent to the Wayne Enterprises fortune.He was Bruce Wayne's son!Biologically…?No.Not likely.They were too close in age.He'd been adopted or something…What was the story again?She couldn't remember.She hadn't been that old herself when it--

…

Bruce… Wayne…

The largest piece fell into place.

A kind passer-by helped her to a bus bench when the city began to spin.Whether it was the baby or the realization, or both, she wasn't sure.She only knew that the ability to stand on her own had temporarily left her.

Bruce Wayne was… he was… he…

She was a little bit late for work.

Blinking, Helena brought herself back to her task at hand.Marking her English Lit reports.

"Okay.Alex Conrad… How'd you do…?"

She let her eyes run down seventeen year old's paper, which was *supposed* to be about King Lear.

It wasn't.

"…love to run my hands up and down your silky thighs…?*What* in the *hell*?"

******

"…Congratulations."

"What?"Dick raised his head.

Barbara stretched her face into a smile.Her eyes didn't match it.

"Congratulations.I—I know you're going to be a great father."

"I'm not."

Her eyes widened."You—Your not the father?"

"I am.I mean, biologically I am, but—"

"But?What 'but', Dick?You're the father!"

"I'm not involved!I'm—stepping aside.I won't be helping to raise the baby.I won't be the father."

"…"

Barbara shook her head in disbelief.She didn't know what was more upsetting.Her boyfr-- her *friend* getting the Huntress pregnant, or the one of the most honourable people she knew not taking responsibility for his actions.

"How could you be so irresponsible?!This is *your* baby!You're just going to leave them high and dry?!Just wash your hands of the whole thing?!"

"Of course not!I'll be giving them money and--"

"*Money*?I can't believe you--"

"Look, you think I want it this way?!"He said jumping up from the table.He couldn't believe the conversation they were having.Dick had expected to trumped on the pregnancy itself.That he had gone back to Helena after he'd told Barbara that she was the only one for him.But here she was berating him over why he *wasn't* with this other woman.

"I *want* to be the baby's father!I *want* to be there!But I can't!There's… too much at stake."

Barbara closed her mouth, which had been hanging open in stunned silence.She was beginning to understand.She shook her head.

"I can't believe you are letting Bruce decide--"

"This isn't about Bruce!Why does everyone always say that?!I *am* capable of making *some* decisions on my own, you know!"

Barbara stiffly placed her hands on her knees, before continuing in a calmer voice.

"I know.I know it was your decision.But the reasoning behind it… that wasn't yours.It couldn't be."

"Babs…"

"Do you trust her?"

"…"

"You do.I know you, Dick.You couldn't… you couldn't *be* with somebody you didn't trust."

"…Doesn't matter now anyway."He said quietly, his back to her.

"It's never too late."

He knelt down beside her chair.The two were speaking just barely above whispers now.

"Why are you… I mean, I thought you'd be--"

"Mad."She nodded."I am.I don't think I've ever been more angry or upset… or disappointed in you."She shook her head."And although there'll probably be a few broken lamps in here before morning, this decision you've made… it's more important.It's not too late, Dick."

Barbara closed her eyes.

"All I ever wanted for you in life was to be happy."She said quietly.

"You make me happy."

She shook her head again."No.I think *both* now know that's not true.This… this proves it."

"Babs…"

"Dick,"Barbara backed her chair away from him and turned it around."could… could you go now?I'm feeling kind of tired."

"…Yeah.I've got an early shift tomorrow anyway." He said standing.

Dick watched her for a moment then left without saying another word.

*****

Robin descended onto the rooftop across from the Clocktower.He was about to shoot a jumpline across when he felt a hand drop onto his shoulder.He spun around in a defensive stance only to be faced with a gloved open-handed palm.

"Batgirl?"

The open hand pointed to the Clocktower.Robin's eyes followed.He saw quick movement in one of the windows followed by the knowing sound of something ceramic smashing to pieces.

"Mad."

"Understatement." Robin breathed."What caused it?"

Batgirl raised her shoulders in a shrug.

"…Did… Did Nightwing stop by here tonight?"

A nod.

"Oh.…Guess he told her then."

Batgirl stared at him silently.He suddenly found himself remembering how frustrated he had been when he'd first met this young girl.Back then she didn't speak at all.Even now, her words were few and carefully selected.At first it had creeped him out.Now, her silence seemed as natural to him as a conversation with Nightwing.He understood her perfectly… most of the time.Right now he guessed he was asking him to elaborate.

Robin shrugged."Well… I guess you'll find out soon enough.Not like it can be kept a secret."He gave a smirk."And I'm guessing you're not gonna blab it all over town."

Batgirl playfully tapped him on the top of his head.

"Okay, okay," he sighed. "It's the Huntress… She's pregnant. Nightwing's the father."

Even behind the full mask, Robin could tell the girl's eyes had widened considerably.She turned he face away and covered her mouth (or where he approximated her mouth to be) with her hand.She was thinking.

"He's… He's really, sorry about the whole situation, but he wants to be a father.But I don't think he's gonna…"

Batgirl gave him a questioning look.

Robin threw his hands up exasperation."I don't know what's going on.He talked to me a week ago and I've been picking up little bits here and there since then."

She seemed to be thinking again, then pulled out her retracting line.Robin began to mimic her but she held up her hand.

"No."She said."Patrol."

Then she took off for the Clocktower.

Robin sighed, shook his head and decided to go see if the 'big boss' could use him for anything.

*****

Oracle dropped her face into her hands.She wasn't crying.She was too angry to cry.But part of her really wanted to.

"Loves you."

Her head spun around at the soft-spoken voice behind her.Batgirl stood there, sans cowl and holding the stuffed Nightwing doll out at arms length.

Barbara closed her eyes.

"Cassandra…"

"Loves you!" She said more forcefully, rocking the doll back and forth.

"He doesn't."

"Does."

"Cassandra…"

"He loves.You love.He tries.You push.You hurt.He hurts.Stop pushing."

"He slept with another woman!"

"You push."

"So this is my fault?!"

"No."

Barbara shook her head."Cass, you're just a kid.You don't know—"

"I know.Read people.Nightwing… needs love.Always.Wants you."She sat the doll down on the table."You lie.He still comes back.Love."

"*He* lied to *me*."

"No.Told you the truth.You lie."

"I've *never* lied to him."

"To him.To yourself.To world.You need people."

"I don't *need* anyone.I can take care of myself." Barbara snapped dryly.

"I am strong.I fight.I take care of… myself."She pointed to her own chest."*I* need people.You… Batman… Robin… Nightwing…Love.Makes me stronger… than alone.I know this.*You* need people.Makes *you* stronger.But you push… Now… alone."

Batgirl walked to the window.She paused on the sill.

"Together is stronger." She said replacing the cowl.

"Alone is… alone."

She then disappeared leaving the On-Line-Wonder to deal with her own thoughts.

*****

Officer Richard Grayson leaned rested his head on his hand and read over the report he had just typed.He really wasn't in the mood to ranged out by his partner Amy Rohrbach, for a missed cross or dot.He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone this morning.He'd been tempted to call in sick, but that would have accomplished would've been him sitting in his apartment all day, alone with his thoughts.

Not at all a desirable situation.

Satisfied it was clean, Grayson pulled the report free, dropped it into a folder slapping it shut with his hand.

"Grayson, do you have that—"

He handed her the folder before she finished her sentence.She flipped it open, examining its contents.

After a moment she nodded and sat down at her desk, which was backed against her partners, so the two were facing each other.

"Good work, Grayson." She said closing the file. She paused.

"Girlfriend trouble?"

Dick looked at her oddly.She had never expressed any interest whatsoever in anything to do with his personal life.He must be radiating more than he thought.

"Not my girlfriend." He said flatly.

"Boyfriend troubles?"

He raised an eyebrow.Amy shrugged.

"Hey, it's the millennium.Doesn't matter to me either way."

"I'm straight."

"Hm.So what's the trouble?You haven't been your usual sparkling self this week."

"Family stuff." He said looking at his watch."Shift's up." He began locking up his desk.

"Officer Grayson?" Came a voice from behind him.

Dick turned around and suddenly was no longer sure that his heart was still beating.

"H—Helena?"

Helena smiled and stepped to the side of his desk.

"Hi, Dick." She said pleasantly.

It was a few moments more before Dick found the ability to speak again.

"Wha—Wha—What…?H-How?"

"Your… uh, *father*… paid me a visit the other night…"

Dick's jaw dropped.

"He… He… He *did*…?"

She nodded slowly.

Had he not already been sitting, Dick would have hit the floor.

There was the distinct clearing of the throat.Dick shook himself out of his revelry.

"Uh, sorry.Helena, Amy Rohrbach, my partner.Amy, this is Helena Bertanelli, my… uh, friend."

The ladies extended pleasantries.Amy stood up and slipped on her coat."See you tomorrow Rookie." She said and excused herself.

Helena looked down at Dick who had yet to stand up.

"I think we need to talk." She said.

#######

End Of Part Three

   [1]: mailto:mavencree@hotmail.com



	4. Far From The Tree Ch 4

Title: Far From The Tree Ch Nicole Giddings Normal Nicole Giddings 3 874 2001-10-09T08:13:00Z 2001-10-22T07:30:00Z 7 2466 14061 117 28 17267 9.2720 

Title:  Far From The Tree Ch. 4/?

Author:  Maven Cree mavencree@hotmail.com 

Rating:  PG

Disclaimer:  Any characters previously mentioned in a DC comic, I do not own.  DC does.  I'm not making money off of this. With Arms Wide Open belongs to Creed.

Continuity: Comic book.

Warnings:  Angst and tension.

©October 2001

***********************************************************************************************

"With arms wide open,

Under the sunlight,

Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything

With arms wide open,

Now everything has changed,

I'll show you love,

I'll show you everything,

With arms wide open….."

Bruce paused his fist in mid-air and leaned his ear closer to the door.  Since the building re-fit, Dick's apartment had been partially sound guarded, lest any passing neighbours pick up the strains of a *business* conversation.  At present he could hear loud music as well as Dick's voice, faintly behind the solid material, which meant both had to be very loud.

His mouth quirked into a momentary smile.  He shook his head and knocked.

The singing continued.

He knocked harder.

Dick hit the bridge.

Bruce sighed and in seconds had unlocked and entered the apartment.

He had to fight to keep a straight face at the sight of his son singing into an iron with his eyes shut.  He closed the door a little harder than he had to.

Dick jumped slightly and stopped his performance.  He turned around.  Bruce knew his start wasn't out of surprise, but embarrassment.  There weren't many who could sneak up on this young man.

Dick put the iron down turned off the stereo.

"I knocked." Bruce said with a slight shrug.

Dick let a grin slip onto his face.

"I was, uh… just ironing my uniform." He said awkwardly pointing towards his standard police shirt, which was partially pressed on the board.

"I heard.  Afternoon shift?"

"Nah.  Morning.  Just don't want to bother with it when I come back from patrol."

Bruce acknowledged him with a slight nod.  There was a small silence.

"Um… is, there a… Um." Dick scratched his head.

"I believe this belongs to you."

Bruce handed Dick a small familiar envelope.  Dick removed the ultra-sound photograph and smiled down at it.

"I, uh… I was paid an unexpected visit a few days ago." He said, not looking up.  "Helena showed up at my precinct."

"Really."

"Yeah.  Surprised the helloutta of me."

"...Dick, I…"

"No, don't... don't..." He said waving his hand.  "If you'd said something to me first, I would've just blown it off.  It's—It's not easy for me to admit that... that... well... I mean, here I am, I got my own job, my own place, my own city to look after and... no matter how much I try to convince myself otherwise, that shadow of yours still reaches me.  Your opinion means a lot to me, Bruce.  A lot more than I'd like to admit sometimes."

And yours means everything to me, Bruce wanted to say, but he couldn't.  Instead he moved the conversation onto less dangerous (i.e. emotional) grounds.

"I take it from your performance that things with Helena are going well."

"Yeah, we're working things out."

"Good."

Another silence.

"Have you... told anyone else?"

"Uh, just Tim and, um, Barbara.  And the OT." He said referring to the original Titans.  They were Dick's closest friends.  He couldn't help his mind travelling back to their reaction when he'd told them two days ago.

**********

"What?!"

"I'm going to be a father."

"I repeat: What?!"

"Wally."

"No, don't 'Wally' me, Donna.  This is big!"

Dick sighed.  Donna rolled her eyes.

"I guess that answers the question about how things are going between you and Babs." Roy said.

"It's not Barbara." Dick said and took a sip of his coffee.

He put the cup back down and looking up was met with dead silence and wide-eyed stares.

"It's not." He repeated, because they looked like hadn't heard him right.

"But… I thought, you and Barbara were becoming an item?" Donna said first.

"We are… we were… we… {SIGH}…this… baby thing has kinda put a rather large dent in our relationship."

"Then who…?"

"Her name is Helena.  She's a friend of mine."

"Why don't *I* have friends like that?"

"Quiet, Roy." Garth said.  "Are you in love with this woman, Dick?"

Dick paused.  "I care about her.  I guess you could say that I love her.  But I'm not *in* love with her."  He shook his head.  "This just all sorta happened.  It wasn't expected, but…" he waved his hands absently. "Here we are."

The four original Titans stared wide-eyed and slack jawed at their leader again.

"..."

"Well, *somebody* say something!" Dick implored.

"...We're sorry, Dick." Donna started.  "It's just that... well… you're usually just so..."

"Responsible." Dick finished looking down at the table.  "Yeah, I know.  Told myself that a thousand times already."

He looked back up at them.  "I'm not perfect.  I make mistakes… but I can't truly say this is one I'm regretting all that much."

Roy, who was sitting to his left, clapped his long time friend on the shoulder, a wide grin taking over his face.

"In that case, congrats pal!  Welcome to the club!"

"Thanks, Roy."

"Imagine!  For once, *you* will be coming to *me* for advice.  And you will, Robbie!  First time this kid won't stop crying or has a smell you can't identify, you'll be callin' ole Uncle Roy!"

"Sure.  If great grandpa Alfred has amnesia." Dick said with a grin.

The Titan's shared a laugh and Dick realized, all joking aside, just how much he would need these people in the coming months and years.  And he was just as sure that they would be there without question, whenever he needed them.

'Friend' had to be one of the greatest words in the English language.

**********

"You've got a lot of good friends." Bruce said, brining Dick back.

"So do you." he nodded. "You just have a tendency to piss them off quite a bit."

"Gotta be me."

Dick smiled.  "So... Grandpa... had breakfast yet?"

"No, and if you call me that again..."

Dick's laughter cut off the rest of that threat.  He placed his shirt on a hanger and hung it on the windowsill.

"Come on.  I'll make us something."

"Eggs."

"You want eggs?"

"Not really, but as I recall, that was the only thing you knew how to cook.  The only thing edible anyway."

"This from a man who burns water!"

"You can't burn water."

"I'm sure you'd find a way."

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?"

Dick grinned and clapped a hand on Bruce's shoulder.  "Bruce, with you, it's the *only* way."

**********

Winter in Gotham.

…Yuck.

Winter in Gotham when you're pregnant…

…Unmentionable.

And I'm showing.

I hate life.

And one of my seventeen-year-old students is in love with me.

Perfect.

Is this that hormone thing kicking in?

If not, I may just have to check myself into Arkham by the time I go into labour.

Hey you down there!  Are you worth all of this?

…Course you are.

Helena smiled despite her rather gloomy mood.  The February blahs.

She was lying on her bed, absently staring up at the ceiling, musing over the last few months.

To say that Dick had been surprised to see her was a bit of an understatement.  For a few moments she'd feared that he really *didn't* want anything to do with her.  That his allegiance to the Bat *wasn't* the reason he'd left.  He'd seemed more shocked at Batman's action, than by her actual presence.

"You're sure it was him?" he asked.  They were walking to Dick's car.  "Big guy, cowl, pointy ears…?"

"Do you think it's possible to mistake him for someone else?"

"Guess not." He said with a smile.  He shook his head.

"Your upset." She said.  Best to be out with it, she thought.  Get it over with.

Dick looked surprised (again).  "No!" he said.  "I'm, I'm… relieved… happy that he… I mean, well, you know.  It's just… I can't believe he…" Dick shook his head once more.

"Yeah.  He's never been one to freely donate information, has he?"

"To say the least.  But, it's part of his way of protecting people.  Knowledge is power and all that."

"Guess he must really care about you then."

"…"

Dick's only response was to blush slightly and lower his head.

Officer Grayson took her back to his apartment and cooked dinner for.  They talked for hours and he drove her home.

It was the best *date* she'd ever had.

Two weeks later Helena received her first taste of high society since she was a little girl.  Dick had to attend a fundraiser at the Wayne Foundation and had asked her to accompany him.

She was thrilled.

Until she remembered who *else* would be there.

She'd seriously considered backing out, but knew that she'd eventually have to face him.

Dick hadn't missed her nervousness when he picked her up.  He told her that she had nothing to worry about.  And his friendly smile assured her of that.

Until she saw him.

As they entered the grand ballroom, He was speaking with the Mayor and so Dick steered her in the direction of someone he'd known in high school.  And although she was courteous and attentive to the corporate lawyer, her eyes kept wandering across the room.  How different he was in this atmosphere.  Light, happy… he was *smiling*!  She didn't think he had the facial muscles required for smiling.  Carefree and somewhat vapid… Her mind was rallying against her.

*This* was the Dark Knight?!

A man who Dick introduced as Lucius Fox asked if he could speak with Dick alone for a moment.  Something about his finances.  So Helena found herself standing by herself at the hors d'oeuvre table with her glass of sparkling cider and looking for...

...He was gone.

How did he move away so fast?

…Duh.

"Lovely evening."

Helena jumped out of her skin. (Though she tried her best to hide it.)  How he'd come to be standing beside her without her seeing his approach…  She looked up to see the side of his mouth quirked up in a sort of half smile.  Not the light-hearted grin she'd seen a few minutes earlier, but still more than she was use to in ole Grim 'n Gruesome.  

He took a sip of the champagne and matched her position of facing the room.

"I… didn't think you drank." She said quietly.  It was a place to start.

Bruce looked down at her then tapped his champagne flute against her own.

"Probably came from the same bottle." He said.

She nodded. "Oh."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Are you… I mean…" She could see he was struggling with his words. "Do you… need… anything?"

She smiled.  "No… No, I'm fine."

He nodded and Helena looked at her shoes.

More silence.

"You… must be pretty pissed off at me."

Bruce gave her a questioning glance.  She met his gaze.

"Here I am all these years trying to work my way into this… family, against your vehement objection, and here I go and sneak in via the back door.  I mean, it's not like I planned this or anything, but—"

"Helena," he cut her off, glancing about the room.  "You've always been part of the *family*.

"Right."

"I'm not known for lying."

"Well you never appeared to accept me.  You didn't want me anywhere near Dick or your cause.  Is that family?"

Bruce looked at her in all seriousness and then leaned forward to plant a quick peck on the top of her head.

"Every family needs a Black Sheep." He said and walked away before she could respond.

A Black Sheep.  Well, she supposed that in a family of people who dressed up in spandex and went diving off of rooftops, there were worst things she could have been called.

She hadn't seen Bruce... Mr. Wayne... Bruce... *Bats* since that night.

She *had* gotten to spend more time with young Mr. Grayson.  They were getting to know each other as friends, something both of them felt was important if they were going to be raising a child.  She was pleased to find that he was very much the same person he was when wearing the mask.  True, he didn't go banging the heads of criminals against the walls, (except for when he was on duty) as Dick Grayson, but he was still the kind, funny, caring person that had attracted her to him in the first place.

The thought of *attraction* caused her to sit up on her bed, bringing her mind to a more immediate problem in her life.  Surprisingly it had nothing to do with her life as the Huntress, but with her life as Helena Bertinelli, high school teacher.

Alex Conrad.  Just shy of his seventeenth birthday, the boy had become a rather nagging problem for Helena.  It began with his report a few months back, an intimately erotic letter, which Helena had hoped the boy had merely mixed up with his homework papers.  The teacher in her thought he should consider a career in writing.  Content not withstanding, the boy was talented.  She'd hoped to approach him with this as a means of softening any embarrassment he might feel when she discussed his assignment with him.

Things had not gone as she had hoped.  Keeping him after class, Alex informed her that there was no mistake.  That what he had written had been intended for her.  He wanted to tell her for some time, but until the assignment didn't know how.

She'd told him outright, that while she was flattered, there was no way they could ever have a relationship besides that of teacher and student.  She stayed off saying 'friend' as to avoid any inappropriate inferences.

He'd merely smiled and said that he'd see her around.

She had hoped, rather than believed it to be over.

In the weeks that followed, she'd received flowers and candy, both at home and at school.  Unsigned but it was obvious from the glances he gave her that they were from him.

When her normally perfect form started to change, rumours of a bun in the oven began to run rampant about *Miss* Bertinelli. To the faculty and to a few of the more open girls who would often ask her for advice about clothes or boys, she told them that she had been artificially inseminated.  Saying she was accidentally knocked up by a casual acquaintance, wouldn't have gone well, for her image as teacher and role model.  Doing it this way, she was an independent woman taking control of her life. And her students were happy for her.

For Alex, however, it was another means for him to make advances.  The child needed a father, the difficulty of raising a child alone, a strong male role model... all were in his arsenal of reasons that they were meant for each other.

This past Monday, when she found him waiting outside of her apartment one morning, wanting to escort her to school, she drew the line and contacted his parents.

They didn't care.  They weren't concerned.

"Boys will be boys." Was more along the lines of what they'd said.  They'd told her it was just a harmless crush.  Alex got them all the time.  She'd just have to wait it out.

She didn't want to wait it out.

She wanted to smack that sultry grin off of his face.

**********

"Who is it?" Dick asked, knowing full well who that signature knock belonged to.

"Uncle Tim.  Let me in.  I come bearing gifts!"

Dick snorted and opened the door.  "You really like that title, don't you?" He asked.

Tim pushed past him, a large box and equal grin on his face.  "You better believe it." He replied.  "Oh, Hey, Helena!"  He said, noticing the woman sitting on the couch.  "Glad you're here.  This is for you too."  

She smiled.  It hadn't taken much for Helena to figure out who Robin was.  On one of her previous visits to Bludhaven, the young man in Dick's apartment had introduced himself as Alvin Draper.  She knew immediately that he was Robin.  She also knowingly mentioned that he looked pretty damn close to that Tim Drake kid who was stuck in No Man's Land.  Tim had just rolled his eyes and muttered that the NML incident was going to haunt him forever. "What have you got there?" she asked eyeing the flat bowed box.

Tim placed the box on the kitchen table as his two friends joined him.  "Well," he started.  "I just wanted to be the first person to give you guys a baby gift.  I got this idea a couple of days ago and well... here it is."

"Timbo, you didn't have to do this."  Dick said, clapping the young man on the shoulder.  Helena was pulling the ribbon.

"I wanted to." He grinned as the lid came off. "Made it myself."

Inside was a long piece of curved wood.  At one end were five smaller wooden sticks crossed over each other in a star pattern.  Fine string was attached to each of these sticks and the strings were littered with strange little black shapes.

Helena picked up the object.

"It's for the baby's crib." Tim explained. "You can hang it over him or her."

"A mobile?"  Helena asked.  Tim nodded.

"What are these little black things?" Dick asked examining one of them.  The realization came as Tim answered.

"Bats." He said simply, a mischievous grin creeping up on his face.  He waited patiently for what he knew was coming next.

".……A *BAT*-*MOBILE*???!!!  You made a *BAT*-*MOBILE*???!!!"

Helena broke loose into peels of laughter at Dick's exclamation and look of horror on his face.

"Well…"

"I don't believe this!"

"Heh!"

"This is really sick, bro."

"So you're saying you likes?"

Dick shook his head and laughed.  "I definitely likes."

He grabbed Tim in a playful headlock.

"But get one thing straight... you might be the current boy-wonder, but those kind of puns belong to *me*!  Got it?!"

**********

TBC...


End file.
